


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Matt, Based on a True Story, Bisexual Disaster Matt, Dorks, Drink Your Gatorade Shiro, Fluff, He Was Not Prepared For The After Affects, Humor, M/M, Matt Does Not Like Needles, Matt Swears A Lot In His Head, Shatt, Shiro Donated Blood, Shy Shiro, blood drive, meet ugly, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: “I’m so sorry,” the guy mumbled, looking embarrassed. “I was donating blood and-”“Passed out on a complete stranger, yeah, it happens.”The man’s eyes darted to meet Matt’s briefly before dancing away shyly.He was so adorable, Matt was gonna die.(In which Shiro donates some blood and promptly passes out on an unsuspecting and completely ecstatic Matt.)





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalmlyChaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmlyChaotic/gifts).



> THIS IS BASED OFF A TRUE STORY. CalmlyChaotic (aka iamnotyoshi) on the Shatt Discord Server shared a hilarious story of her donating blood and passing out on a cute girl not long after that and I HAD TO. My brain just ran with it and here we are. All of the thanks to the wonderful folks on the Shatt discord server. Come join us if you love Shatt, everyone is wonderful. 
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) as well for helping me with Hunk!

Matt glared at the evil sign.

_‘Save a Life! - Donate Blood Today!’_

Uh, no thank you. Matt preferred to keep his blood in his body, where it belonged. If that made him a selfish asshole, so be it. He would wear that with a badge of honour.

Was it so wrong to _not_ want someone to stab him with sharp, pointy needles? Apparently, _he_ was the one that was crazy. No, sir. He would not be donating blood today, fuck you very much.

Shaking his head, Matt made his way to the courtyard to try and nab one of the tables before they were all taken. He always got out of class a bit early and that meant he got free pickings of the best seats.

Thankfully, his favourite table was open. It was the one sitting in the shade of an overhanging tree so the evil sun couldn’t melt his face off. There was the added benefit that it was near the school garden, so he could stare at the flowers when he inevitably lost concentration _and_ it was within sight of the nearest vending machine, so he could grab snacks without having to worry someone would steal his stuff. It was his little slice of heaven.

His bag plopped onto the table with a heavy thud as Matt settled in. He had two hours until his next class and he was going to make the most of it, dammit.

Forty-five minutes later, and he was browsing cat videos on Youtube.  

It was a weakness, okay? Shut up.

As he cooed over a video of a kitten playing hide-and-seek, a shadow fell across his screen.

“I...donated…,” a voice slurred behind him, just barely loud enough to hear over the kitten’s adorable mews.

Donated?

Matt glanced over his shoulder, ready to exact righteous vengeance on the asshole stupid enough to interrupt his cat time.

“Blued,” said the man behind him.

Blued? What the fuck was this guy on and where could Matt get some? Wait, he was looking very pale...

“Wh-”

“‘m gonna pas’ ou’,” the man said before promptly doing just that.

Matt squawked as a very sudden, very _heavy_ weight collapsed onto him with all the force of a great typhoon.

Heh.

Matt’s chair couldn’t handle the burden of the guy’s admittedly rock-hard muscles - holy _fuck_ thank you baby Jeebus for this gift, Matt would not disappoint - and proceeded to collapse into a cheap, plastic heap because it wasn’t like hundreds of thousands of dollars of tuition could pay for decent fucking chairs.

“Ow,” Matt whispered as a piece of said plastic stabbed him in the thigh. He decided to follow that up with a ‘help’ as that seemed appropriate.

It was then that Matt felt the cold, sticky sensation of spilled fruit punch Gatorade soaking into his t-shirt, a physical manifestation of the mess that was his life.

When the guy didn’t immediately get off him, Matt peered at his face.

Oh.

Oh, damn.

Oh, _fuck_.

And just like that, Matt was a goner, because the man was smoking hot, holy _shit_.

Okay. Alright. This was fine. Three years of military medical school had prepared him for this moment. He was going to be a field medic. He was not about to fuck this up. He was a smart, talented, _brilliant_ -

He poked the man in the cheek. “Wake up.”

He should just fill out an application to McDonald’s right now, because his life was a waste.

No, he didn’t even deserve McDonald’s. He would become a desert hermit-

“Oh my god! Is he okay? Are you okay?”

Matt looked up as another shadow fell across his once quiet paradise.

“Hunk! Help me! This guy donated blued and now I’ve got an armful of hot, muscly-ASJDLKASHDKJABSD”

Hunk seemed unfazed by Matt’s verbal keyboard smash. “Wait, did you say he donated...blued?”

“Yeah, I have no-oh. He meant blood, didn’t he?”

“That would make more sense,” Hunk's voice shook a little as he helped pull the other man off and lay him gently on the ground.

Matt scooted off the violent remains of the plastic chair so Hunk could rest the man’s head on his lap.

Matt was just a bundle of bad decisions today.

You couldn’t pay him a million dollars to move, though.

“What should we do?” Hunk asked, looking over the man nervously. “Should we call someone?”

“Dude, I’m a mostly-trained field medic. I got this. Get my bag and put it under his feet, we need to get them elevated.”

Hunk, the absolute darling, did just as Matt asked because he was a good person.

Before Matt could instruct Hunk further, the stranger’s eyes slid open, revealing dark irises shining like-

Okay, even Matt was disgusted with his own brain. This was not a tween romance novel.

“Welcome back to the world of the conscious, big guy.”

The man blinked up at Matt, clearly confused and not quite all there just yet.

“Wha-” his eyes roamed the area before returning to Matt. “Are you an angle?”

Matt blushed profusely, ignoring the startled snort from Hunk.

“Fuck yeah, I’m an angle. _Acute_ angle.”

“I should really just leave,” Hunk announced, though he didn’t actually move anywhere. He wouldn’t leave until he was sure the guy was okay, because he was an upstanding kind of guy.

The guy stared at Matt again for an unsettling amount of time before his eyes widened and he sat up sharply. Immediately, he slumped sideways, but Matt caught him by one, large bicep.

Don’t squeeze it, don’t squeeze it, don’t-

Shit.

“I’m so sorry,” the guy mumbled, looking embarrassed. “I was donating blood and-”

“Passed out on a complete stranger, yeah, it happens.”

The man’s eyes darted to meet Matt’s briefly before dancing away shyly.

He was so adorable, Matt was gonna _die_.

“I-”

“Shiro!” a new voice called out in alarm.

Matt glanced up to see a dark-haired mullet stomping towards him. Said mullet was attached to a brooding guy, glaring daggers at Matt and Hunk.

“What did you do to him!?”

“Nothing!” Matt and Hunk said simultaneously.

“Keith-”

“C’mon, Shiro, I’m taking you back to our dorm.”

“Oh, I-” Shiro glanced at Matt nervously. “Um, I would like to make it up to you. Could I, maybe, take you out for coffee sometime?”

Yes. That was what he wanted to say. Instead, what came out was, “ _Fuck me_.”

Shiro blinked.

“I-I-I mean, yes. Please. That sounds fine and daddy- I mean, _dandy_.”

Fine and dandy?

There wasn’t a number low enough to signify Matt’s level of game.

Shiro smiled softly at him.

And that was how Matt got a huge, bisexual crush on a stranger who quite literally fell head over heels for him.

It was also how he got his number.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
